Devices, such as mobile phones, provide the user with the ability to set smart reminders. Smart reminders provide a user with notifications of, for examples, tasks and errands to be completed at a later day or time. However, a reminder is often overlooked because a user has to be reminded at an opportune time or the user has to continuously look at their device in order to be reminded.
Normally, a smart reminder is provided for a particular physical location, e.g., a particular address. This precludes typical smart reminders from being used for moving objects, e.g., a car. A smart reminder can be provided to a user when the mobile device (e.g., a phone) crosses a geo-fence. But, this can be problematic as the user may not be in a position to see or use the reminder. For example, a reminder which is set to trigger when the mobile device has arrived at a user's home, may be provided to a user as soon as the user's vehicle enters their driveway. However, the user is not in a position to review the reminders at that time.